sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Animax
This is a list of anime series, anime films, and anime OVA series broadcast by the Japanese anime satellite television network, Animax, in its networks across North America, Japan, Southeast Asia, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, and other regions. Currently broadcast Japan *''30th Mobile Suit Gundam Anniversary "All Gundam"'' complete broadcast *''Akafe-Chan'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' (a.k.a. Akage no Anne) *''Ashita no Joe 2'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Berserk'' *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan: Best Selection'' *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''D.Gray Man'' *''D.Gray Man Hallow'' *''Death Note'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Detective School Q'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Galaxy Express 999'' * Ginga e Kickoff! *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' *''Glass no Kamen'' *''Go! Go! Go! Kart-kun'' *''Going Wild Going Green'' *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' *''Hataraki Man'' *''Hayate no Gotoku!'' *''Highlander: The Search for Vengeance'' *''Hunter x Hunter'' *''Hunter x Hunter OVA'' *''Ikkyū-san'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jarinko Chie'' (a.k.a. Chie the Brat) *''Jigoku Shōjo: Mitsuganae'' *''Jinzō Konchū Kabuto Borg VXV'' *''Katekyō Hitman Reborn!' *''Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō'' *''Keroro Gunsō'' *''Kamiwaza Wanda'' *''Ketsu-Inu'' *''Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Ōi Sōdatsu-hen'' (a.k.a. Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' *''Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo'' *''Kodai Ōja Kyōryū King DKidz Adventure: Tsubasa-ryū Densetsu'' *''Kuroshitsuji'' *''Lupin III Part II'' *''Macross Frontier'' *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' *''Nana'' *''Nodame Cantabile'' *''Nuy Pole'' *''Ōkiku Furikabutte'' (a.k.a. Big Windup) *''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Porphy no Nagai Tabi'' *''The Prince of Tennis Original Video Animation: Zenkoku Taikai-hen'' *''Real Drive'' *''The Rose of Versailles *''Smile Pretty Cure!'' *''Sōten no Ken'' (a.k.a. Fist of the Blue Sky) *''Tales of the Abyss'' *''Tamagotchi'' (2009) *''Tetsuwan Birdy: DECODE 02'' *''The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk'' *''Uchi no Sanshimai'' *''Ultraviolet: Code 044'' (Animax's 10th anniversary original production) *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (Senjō no Valkyria) *''VeggieTales'' (Paramount Pictures) *''Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings'' *''Zipang'' *''Zombie Loan'' Sources: North America And Asia * 07-Ghost * 11 Eyes * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari * Air Gear * Alice Academy * Alien Nine * Angel Links * Angel Sanctuary * Angel Tales * Angel Beats * Area 88 * Asobotto Senki Goku * Avenger * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales * Baby Baachan[http://www.crunchyroll.com/library/Baby_Baachan Baby Baachan] * Baccano! * Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts * Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts 2 * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Beelzebub * Big Windup! * Bincho-tan * Black Butler * Black Cat * Black Jack * Black Jack Special: The 4 Miracles of Life * BlazBlue Alter Memory * Bleach * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Blood+ * Blood: The Last Vampire * Brain Powered * Buso Renkin * Captain Tsubasa * Captain Tsubasa: Holland Youth * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 * Cardcaptor Sakura * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran * Le Chevalier D'Eon * Cells at Work! * Chibi Maruko-chan * Chihayafuru * Chobits *''Chrome Shelled Regois'' * City Hunter * Clamp School * Clockwork Fighters Hiwou's War * Colour Cloud Palace * La Corda D'Oro ~primo passo~ * Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san * Cowboy Bebop * Cyborg Kuro-chan * D.N.Angel * The Daichis - Earth Defence Family * Daigunder * Darker than BLACK * Detective Conan * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * DNA² * Dokkiri Doctor * Dragon Ball * Dragonaut The Resonance * Dragonar Academy * DT Eightron * Eight Clouds Rising * Emma: A Victorian Romance * Emma: A Victorian Romance Second Act * Escaflowne: The Movie * Eureka Seven AO * EX-Driver * EX-Driver the Movie * Fairy Tail * Fancy Lala * Fantastic Children * Fate/stay night * Flame of Recca * Full Metal Panic! * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa * Fushigi Yugi * Fushigi Yugi Eikoden * Fushigi Yûgi - The Mysterious Play * Future Boy Conan * Gakuen Alice * Galaxy Angel * Galaxy Angel A * Galaxy Angel Z * The Galaxy Railways * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo * Geneshaft * Getbackers * Ghost Hunt * Ghost Stories * Ginban Kaleidoscope * Girlish Number * Glass Fleet * The Gokusen * Graduation * Great Teacher Onizuka * Gunslinger Girl * .hack//Legend Of The Twilight * .hack//Roots * .hack//SIGN * Haibane Renmei * Harlock Saga * Hayate the Combat Butler * Hell Girl * Hell Girl Two Mirrors * Hellsing * Hellsing Ultimate * Hikaru no Go * Hime-sama Goyojin * Honey and Clover * Honey and Clover II * Hoop Days * Hungry Heart - Wild Striker * Hunter X Hunter (2011) * Idaten Jump * Ie Naki Ko Remi * I'm Gonna Be An Angel * Initial D * Initial D: Fourth Stage * Initial D: Second Stage * Inuyasha * InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time * Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass * InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler * Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island * Inuyasha: The Final Act * Jubei-chan - Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch * Jyu Oh Sei * K * K-ON! * Kaichō wa Maid-sama! * Kakuriyo: Bed and Breakfast for Spirits * Kamichu! * Kaze no Stigma * Kekkaishi * Kino's Journey * Kyo kara Maoh! * The Law of Ueki * Living for the Day After Tomorrow * Lucky Star * Magic User's Club * Magical Meow Meow Taruto * Magikano * Mamotte Lollipop * Maria-sama ga Miteru (2004) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (2006) * Maria-sama ga Miteru: Printemps * Melty Lancer * Midori Days * Mobile Suit Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Monkey Typhoon * My-Hime * My-Otome * Myriad Colors Phantom World * Nasu: Summer in Andalusia * Ninku * Nobody's Girl * Nodame Cantabile * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan * Otogi Zoshi * Parasyte * Persona 4 The Animation 8 Detective School Q * Pilot Candidate * Please Teacher! * The Prince Of Tennis * Princess Comet * Princess Sarah * Princess Tutu * Pumpkin Scissors * R.O.D the TV * Ranma ½ * Rave Master * Read or Die * REC * Red Garden * Romeo x Juliet * Ruin Explorers * Saber Marionette J * Saber Marionette J Again * Saber Marionette J to X * Sailor Victory * Saiyuki Gunlock * Saiyuki Reload * Samurai 7 * Samurai X: Reflection * School Rumble * Sgt. Frog * Shakugan no Shana * Shonen Onmyouji * Silent Möbius * Sky Wizards Academy * Slam Dunk * Solty Rei * Space Pirate Captain Harlock * Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey * Spirit of Wonder Scientific Boys Club * Spooky Kitaro * The Story of Saiunkoku * Stratos 4 * Sword Art Online * Tantei Gakuen Q * Taboo Tattoo * Tears to Tiara * Texhnolyze * The Asterisk War * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Tokyo Ghoul * Toward the Terra * The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk * The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk * Trinity Blood * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE * Tsukihime * Tweeny Witches * Twin Spica * UFO Baby * Ultra Maniac * Urusei Yatsura * VeggieTales (Big Idea Entertainment/Disney) * The Vision of Escaflowne * Windy Tales * Witch Hunter Robin * Wolf's Rain * XXXHOLiC * Yakitate!! Japan * Yukikaze * YuYu Hakusho * Zettai Shonen Formerly broadcast # * 009-1 * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Angel beats * Alice Academy *''Alice and Zoroku'' *''Arcana Famiglia'' *''Aria The Scarlet Ammo Double A(''also known as Hidan No Aria) *''Angel Beats'' * Ayakashi Japanese Classic Horror B *''Babel II'' *''Baby Ba-chan'' *''Barom One'' *''Basilisk'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Beast Fighter'' *''The Big O'' *''Birdy the Mighty'' *''Beezlebub'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Bleach'' **''Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Blend S'' *''Blood The Last Vampire'' *''Brain Powerd'' *''Burst Angel'' *''Buzzer Beater[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000530 Animax's official website for ''BUZZER BEATER] * Blood+ * Black Butler * Big Windup! C *''The Candidate for Goddess'' *''Captain'' *''Captain'' (movie) *''Captain Herlock'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' **''Captain Tsubasa: European Challenge'' **''Captain Tsubasa J'' **''Captain Tsubasa: Junior World Cup'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Charawood Project'' (キャラウッドプロジェクト) *''Chobits'' *''Chrono Crusade'' *''Chūka Ichiban'' *''Clamp School'' *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000378 Animax's ''Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion website] *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan'' *''Crush Gear Turbo'' *''Curious Play'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Cyborg Kurochan'' *''Chrome shelled regios'' *''Chihayafuru'' *Chihayafuru 2'' *''Colour Cloud Palace'' D *''D.Gray-man'' *''D.Gray-man Hallow'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Daigunder'' *''Darker than Black'' *''Death Note'' *''Dear Boys'' *''DearS'' *''Demon Lord Dante'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Detective School Q'' *''Di Gi Charat Nyo!'' *''D.I.C.E.'' (ディノブレイカー Dinobreaker) *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Digimon Savers'' *''DNA2'' *''Doctor Dokkiri'' *''Doctor Slump'' (ドクタースランプ)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000551 Animax's official site for Dr. Slump] *''Dokonjō Gaeru'' (ど根性ガエル) a.k.a. Dokonjo Gaeru and Dokonjō Kaeru[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000540 Animax's official site for Dokonjō Gaeru] *''Dotto! Koni-chan'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' *''DT Eightron'' E *''Eight Clouds Rising'' *''Emma - A Victorian Romance'' *''Emma - A Victorian Romance: Second Act *Ergo Proxy'' *''Eureka 7'' *''éX-Driver'' **''éX-Driver - The Movie'' *''Excel Saga'' *''Eyeshield 21'' (アイシールド21)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000128 Animax's official site for Eyeshield 21] F *''Fairy Tail'' *''Famex the phoenix'' *''The Family's Defensive Alliance'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (太陽の牙ダグラム Taiyō no Kiba Daguramu)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000607 Animax's official site for Taiyō no Kiba Dougram] *''Fantastic Children'' (ファンタジックチルドレン)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00015764 Animax's official website for Fantastic Children] *Fate/stay night'' *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' *''Flame of Recca'' *''Flanders no Inu'' **''Gekijōban: Flanders no Inu'' (movie) *''FREEDOM[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000520 Animax's official website for ''FREEDOM] *''Full Metal Panic **''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' **''Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid'' *'' ** [http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000395 Animax's official website for ''Gekijōban "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Shanbara o Yuku Mono"] (Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa) *''Fushigi no Umi no Nadia'' **''Gekijōban: Fushigi no Umi no Nadia'' *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' ** Fresh Pretty Cure!'' **''Futari wa Pretty Cure: Max Heart'' **''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' ** HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' ** Suite Pretty Cure'' ** Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' ** Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' *''Future Boy Conan'' G *''Gad Guard'' *''Galaxy Angel'' **''Galaxy Angel A'' **''Galaxy Angel OVA'' **''Galaxy Angel X'' **''Galaxy Angel Z'' *''The Galaxy Railways'' *''Gallery Fake'' **''Gekijo-ban: Ginga Tetsudō 999'' (劇場版 銀河鉄道999)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000410 Animax's official website for Gekijo-ban: Galaxy Express 999] *''Ganba'' *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Gantz'' *''Gasaraki'' *''Gekijōban Marco: 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother'' (movie) *''Geneshaft'' *''Genma Taisen'' (a.k.a. Ghenma Wars) *''GetBackers'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' **''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. The Laughing Man'' (攻殻機動隊STAND ALONE COMPLEX The Laughing Man) - from May 2007 in Japan[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000501 Animax's official website for Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. The Laughing Man] **''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG Individual Eleven'' (攻殻機動隊S.A.C. 2ndGIG　Individual Eleven) - from May 2007 in Japan[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000501 Animax's official website for Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG Individual Eleven] *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society'' (攻殻機動隊STAND ALONE COMPLEX Solid State Society) - from May 2007[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000503 Animax's official website for Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society] *''Ghosts at School'' *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' *''Ginga Densetsu Weed'' *''Ginga Hyōryū Vifam'' (1983 series; produced by Sunrise)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000271 Animax's official website for Ginga Hyōryū Vifam] *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin *Ginga Tetsudō 999'' (銀河鉄道999) *''Ginyū Mokushiroku Meine Liebe'' (吟遊黙示録マイネリーベ) *''Glass no Kantai[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000419 Animax's official website for ''Glass no Kantai] *''Gokusen'' * ; premiering on Animax in Japan from May 2007[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000453 Animax's official website for ''Gorillaman] *''Graduation - Sailor Victory'' *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' *''Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash'' *''Gun Frontier'' *''Gundam'' series **''Mobile Suit Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam 1'' (機動戦士ガンダムⅠ（特別版）)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00014927 Animax's official website for Mobile Suit Gundam 1 (movie)] **''Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow'' (機動戦士ガンダムⅡ　哀・戦士編（特別版）)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00014928 Animax's official website for Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow] **''Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space'' (機動戦士ガンダムⅢ　めぐりあい宇宙編（特別版）)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00014929 Animax's official website for Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space] **''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation: Heirs to the Stars'' (機動戦士Ｚガンダム －星を継ぐ者－)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000244 Animax's official website for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation: Heirs to the Stars] **''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers'' (機動戦士ＺガンダムⅡ －恋人たち－)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000589 Animax's official website for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers] **''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars'' (機動戦士ＺガンダムⅢ －星の鼓動は愛－)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000590 Animax's official website for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation IIUI: Love is the Pulse of the Stars] **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' **''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' **''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' **''After War Gundam X'' **''Turn A Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000448 Animax's official website for ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED] **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000552 Animax's official website for ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY] *''Gunparade Orchestra'' *''Gunslinger Girl'' *''Gurren Lagann'' H *''.hack//SIGN'' **''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' **''.hack//Roots'' *''Handa-kun'' *''Haikara-san ga Tōru[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00014621 Animax's official website for ''Haikara-san ga Tōru] *''Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō'' *''Hanare Toride no Yonna'' (はなれ砦のヨナ, a.k.a. Yonna in the Solitary Fortress)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000547 Animax's official website for Hanare Toride no Yonna] *''Harlock Saga'' *''Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Hayate no Gotoku'' (ハヤテのごとく！)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000600 Animax's official website for Hayate no Gotoku] *''He Is My Master'' *''Heat Guy J'' *''Hellsing'' *''Hellsing Ultimate'' *''Hey! Bumboo'' (へーい!ブンブー) *''Hello!!Kinmoza(also known as Hello!!Kin-iro Mosaic) *High School! Kimengumi'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Himesama Goyōjin'' *''Hiwou War Chronicles'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Honey and Clover II'' *''Hoshi no Koe'' - also known as Voices of a Distant Star *''Hoshizora Kiseki'' (星空キセキ)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000547 Animax's official website for Hoshizora Kiseki] *''Hokuto no Ken'' (北斗の拳) **''Seikimatsu Kyūseishu Densetsu: Hokuto no Ken'' (世紀末救世主伝説　北斗の拳)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000411 Animax's official website for Seikimatsu Kyūseishu Densetsu: Hokuto no Ken] *''Hungry Heart: Wild Striker'' *''Hunter X Hunter'' (new series) *''Hyouka'' *''Hyper Speed GranDoll'' I *''Ichigo 100%'' *''Infinite Ryvius'' *''Initial D *''Invaders of the Rokujyōma!?'' *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!, also known as ''I Wanna Be An Angel! *''Inuyasha'' J *''Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori'' *''Jinki: Extend'' *''Jinzo Konchu Kabutoborg VxV'' *''Jubei-chan 2'' *''Jubei-chan the Ninja Girl'' *''Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000420 Animax's official website for ''Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova] - set to premiere exclusively in Japan on Animax from February 15, 2007. *''Jyu Oh Sei'' K *''Kakurenbo'' (カクレンボ)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000537 Animax's official website for Kakurenbo] *''Kamichu'' - also known as Teenage Goddess *''Kamisama Kazoku'' (神様家族)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000206 Animax's official website for Kamisama Kazoku] *''Kappa no Kaikata'' (カッパの飼い方) *''Karin'' *''Kenpū Denki Berserk[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000449 Animax's official website for ''Kenpū Denki Berserk] *''Keroro Gunsō'' *''Kill Me Baby'' *''Kino's Journey'' *''Kitty's Paradise Plus'' (キティズパラダイスPLUS Kitizuparadaisu PLUS) *''Kotencotenco'' (こてんこてんこ) [http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000459 Animax's official Kotencotenco website] *''Kumo no Mukō, Yakusoku no Basho'' - also known as Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place *''KURAU Phantom Memory'' * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Seasons 1 & 2) *''Kyojin no Hoshi'' (巨人の星) *''Kyojin no Hoshi: Tokubetsu-hen: Mōko Hanagata Mitsuru'' *''Kyoukara Oreha ! !'' (今日から俺は！！)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000414 Animax's official website for Kyoukara Oreha ! !] L *''Lady Georgie'' (レディジョージィ)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00015851 Animax's official website for Lady Georgie] *''Last Exile'' *''Le Chevalier D'eon'' *''Legendz: Tale of the Dragon Kings'' *''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' *''Letter'' (レター)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000547 Animax's official website for Letter] * *Little Women'' * Living for the Day After Tomorrow *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' *''Lupin III'' *''Legend of the Glass Fleet'' *''Law of Ueki'' M *''Macross: The Super Dimensional Fortress Macross *Macross Dynamite 7'' *''Magic User's Club'' *''Magical Meow Meow Taruto'' *''Magikano'' *''Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori'' (まじめにふまじめ かいけつゾロリ) **''Gekijōban Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori Nazo no Otakara Daisakusen'' (劇場版 まじめにふまじめ かいけつゾロリ なぞのお宝大さくせん) (movie)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000415 Animax's official website for Gekijōban Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori Nazo no Otakara Daisakusen] *''Makasate Iruka![http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000538 Animax's official website for ''Makasate Iruka!] *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' (a.k.a. Maria Watches Over Us) *''Mars, The Terminator'' *''Marshmallow Tsūshin'' (マシュマロ通信) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' *''Matantei Loki Ragnarok'' *''Meine Liebe'' **''Meine Liebe Wieder'' *''Melty Lancer'' *''Midnight Horror School'' *''Midori Days'' *''Monkey Typhoon'' *''Monster *''Mugensenki Portoriss'' (無限戦記ポトリス) a.k.a. Tank Knight Portoriss/Portriss *''Mujin Wakusei Survive'' *''MUSASHI GUNDOH'' *''Mushishi'' *''Music Station'' *''Myriad Colors Phantom World'' N *''Nisekoi'' *''Najica'' *''Naruto'' **''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' **''Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' **''Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' *''Naruto: Shippūden'' **''Naruto: Shippūden the Movie'' *''Nasu: Summer in Andalusia'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Night Head Genesis'' *''Ningyō Animation Licca-chan[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000130 Animax's official website for ''Ningyō Animation Licca-chan] *''Ninku'' *''Noir'' *''Nuy Pole'' *''Nodame Cantabile'' O * *''Ohayo! Spank'' *''Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei'' (おくさまは女子高生) *''One Piece'' (ワンピース)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000431 Animax's official website for One Piece] *''Onegai My Melody'' (おねがいマイメロディ～くるくるシャッフル！～)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000377 Animax's official website for Onegai My Melody ~Kurukuru Shuffle~] *''Osomatsu kun'' (おそ松くん) *''Otogi Zoshi'' *''Ouran High School Host Club[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000357 Animax's official website for ''Ouran High School Host Club] *''Outlaw Star'' *''Overman King Gainer'' P * Animax's official website for Palme no Ki (A Tree of Palme) *''Panda-Z'' *''Panty and Stocking'' *''Paradise Kiss'' *''Parasyte'' *''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4 Golden The Animation'' *''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Play Ball'' **''Play Ball 2nd'' *''Please Teacher!'' *''Pilot Candidate'' *''Pita-Ten'' *''Place to Place'' *''Power Stone'' * Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream ** Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future ** Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live *''Princess Comet'' (also known as Cosmic Baton-girl Comet-san) *''Princess Principal""(also known as Purinsesu Purinshiparu) Princess Sarah *''Princess Tutu'' *''Prince of Tennis'' R *''R.O.D the TV'' *''Ran, The Samurai Girl'' *''Ranma ½'' *''REC'' *''Record of Lodoss War'' *''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' *''Ring ni Kakero'' *''The Rose of Versailles *''Rozen Maiden'' *''Ruin Explorers'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' **''Rurouni Kenshin: Ishin Shishi no Requiem'' **''Rurouni Kenshin: Seishou Hen'' **''Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuioku Hen'' *''Ryūsei Sentai Musumetto'' (流星戦隊ムスメット) S *''S-CRY-ed'' *''Saber Marionette'' **''Saber Marionette J'' **''Saber Marionette J Again!'' **''Saber Marionette J to X'' **''Saber Marionette R'' **''Saber Marionette Z'' *''Saikano'' (also known as She, the Ultimate Weapon) *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Saiyuki Reload'' (also known as Journey to the West) **''Saiyuki Reload Gunlock'' *''Samurai 7'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Sasami☆Mahō Shoujo Club'' *''Sasuga no Sarutobi'' *''Save Me Lollipop'' *''School Rumble'' *''Scrapped Princess'' *''Serial Experiments Lain'' *''Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze'' *''Shakugan no Shana'' *''Shamanic Princess'' *''Shin Kaitei Gunkan'' *''Shin Onimusha: DAWN OF DREAMS THE STORY'' (film) *''Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu Sanada Jyū Yūshi The Animation'' *''Shonen Onmyouji'' *''Silent Mobius'' *''SKET Dance'' *''Slam Dunk *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: The Revenge'' *''Soul Hunter'' (also known as Senkaiden Houshin Engi) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (伝説巨神イデオン Densetsu Kyojin Ideon) ** ** *''Speed Grapher'' *''Spirit of Wonder'' *''Spooky Kitaro 4'' * Sword Art Online *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' *''Stigma of the Wind'' *''Stratos 4'' *''Submarine Super 99'' *''The Super Milk-chan Show'' * T *Tactics'' *''Takahashi Rumiko Gekijō: Ningyō no Mori'' (高橋留美子劇場 人魚の森) [http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000507 Animax's official website for Takahashi Rumiko Gekijō: Ningyō no Mori] *''Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahō no Punipunisutoon'' (タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン) *''Tamako Market'' *''Tears to tiara'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' *''Terra e'' (地球へ・・・, a.k.a. Toward the Terra) from May 2007[http://www.animax.co.jp/newlineup/index.php?cmd=next Animax's official website for Terra e] *''Texhnolyze'' * The Asterisk War *''The Testament of Sister New Devil'' *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō: Tō'' (東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍) (premiered exclusively on Animax from 19 January 2007)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000401 Animax's official website for Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō: Tō] *''Totte Oki A-News'' (special Animax original anime news program, hosted by Nana Akiyama, Vincent Giry (a.k.a. Jiri Vanson), and newscast by Ryūsuke Hikawa) *''Touch'' *''Touch: Miss Lonely Yesterday'' *''The Tower of Druaga'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' *''Twilight Q[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000542 Animax's official website for ''Twilight Q] *''Twin Spica'' *''Twin Star Exorcists'' U *''UFO Baby'' *''Ultra Maniac'' *''Urusei Yatsura'' (also known as Lum, Lamu, The Invader Girl, Those Obnoxious Aliens and Alien Musibat) V *''Vampire Hunter D'' *''Vandread'' **''Vandread Gekitouhen'' **''Vandread: The Second Stage'' **''Vandread Taidouhen'' *''Viking'' *''Virgin Fleet'' *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' **''Escaflowne the Movie'' **''libaerator'' W *''Wakusei Daikaijû Negadon'' (a.k.a. Negadon: The Monster from Mars) *''Wangan Midnight'' (湾岸MIDNIGHT) (set to premiere exclusively in Japan on Animax from June 8, 2007)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000452 Animax's official website for Wangan Midnight] *''Whistle!'' *''Wild 7'' *''Windy Tales'' *''Witch Hunter Robin'' *''Wolf's Rain'' *''World Masterpiece Theater'' **''Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000434 Animax's official website for ''Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari] **''Flanders no Inu[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000428 Animax's official ''Flanders no Inu website] **''Kon'nichiwa Anne 〜 Before Green Gables'' **''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' **''Little Women'' **''Porphy no Negai Tabi **Princess Sarah'' **''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' **''Romeo no Aoi Sora'' X *''X'' *''xxxHolic'' Y *''Yakitate!! Ja-pan'' *''Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000380 Animax's website for ''Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito] *''You're Under Arrest'' *''Yukikaze'' *''Yumedamaya Kidan'' (ゆめだまや奇談)[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000610 Animax's official site for Yumedamaya Kidan] *''YuYu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh'' Z *''Z.O.E: Dolores, i[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN10000273 Animax's official ''Z.O.E. Dolores, i website] *''Zipang[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00015626 Animax's official website for ''Zipang] Notes References *Animax Japan official website **Animax Japan's official website - daily program guide **Animax Japan's official website - weekly program guide **Animax Japan's official website - program guide download **Animax Japan official website - featured lineup of the month **Animax Japan official website - featured new lineup of the month **Animax Japan official website - featured new lineup of next month External links *Animax Asia *Animax Hong Kong *Animax Taiwan *Animax Korea *Animax Germany Category:Lists Category:Animax Animax Animax